


Had a Bad Day

by hansluke



Series: Lacrosse and Yellow Eyes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam just needs a hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr: Liam is having a bad day and Brett cuddles with him and gives him a lot of kisses pls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had a Bad Day

It all started first thing in the morning when his alarm clock didn't go off. Meaning that he ran to school because his parents were already at work and the bus had already went, he didn't eat breakfast, he didn't take his medication -which, since he turned into a wolf, didn't help very much anyways since his body burned it off so quickly-, and he left his homework at home.

Then he had a huge test and he was pretty sure he failed, Stiles wouldn't _shut up_ during lunch, and then lacrosse practice was hell. Coach was still running him, Kira, Scott, and Stiles do death with drills as revenge for the trip to Mexico.

Liam was so pissed that he didn't believe them.

Liam was actually pissed about everything right now.

He walked into his house after practice, slamming the door and throwing his bag to the ground. He struggled to get his coat off, growling under his breath and threw it across the room when he got it off.

Liam took a shaky breath, "The sun...the moon...the truth..." he said under his breath, leaning on the wall.

He looked down and saw his claws coming out. He repeated the saying again and again until he felt like he was a little bit calmer now. He sunk down the wall, closing his eyes as he did.

Someone knocked on the door and Liam felt all of the rage coming back instantly.

He growled and swung open the door, "What-" he started to yell and stopped when he saw his boyfriend, "Oh...hi."

"Are you okay?" Brett asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

Liam stared at him and all the frustration suddenly weighed down on him and his eyes welled up with tears and he hugged Brett tightly.

Brett's eyes widened and he held onto Liam, "Are you okay?" he asked in shock.

Liam shook his head, hiding his face in Brett's chest, not caring if he got Brett's shirt wet with his tears.

"Okay," Brett said quietly, picking him up easily and let Liam wrap his legs around his waist as he carried him up to his room. He sat on the bed, still holding onto his boyfriend and rubbing his back as he cried, staying silent.

Liam sniffled, sitting back in his lap and wiping his eyes, "Sorry," he mumbled, sniffling.

"Bad day?" Brett asked, still rubbing his back.

Liam nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" Brett raised an eyebrow.

Liam shook his head no.

"Okay," Brett said, wrapping his arms around his waist and lying them down. He kissed his head, pulling the blankets over them both.

Liam got as close to him as possible, still sniffling, "Sorry about your shirt."

"I don't care," Brett said quietly, "I'm just happy you got it out...don't bottle things up like that."

"Okay," Liam mumbled, hiding his face in his chest again.

Brett kissed his head and rubbed his back, smiling slightly when he heard Liam's breathing even out, knowing his boyfriend was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I started a Briam page on Tumblr, lacrosseandyelloweyes. I'm taking prompts there.


End file.
